Across the Universe
by AcklesButtEquation
Summary: It was an ordinary day for Rosemary, but everything changed when supernatural forces attacked. Now she has to go to a whole new universe to help the boys and their angels save not only one universe, but two. Secrets will be revealed and trust will be broken. Can she survive or will the evil win? pairings: Destiel, Sabriel, Kelthazar, Midam, Samandriel/OC rating:M AU !ON HOLD!
1. Chapter 1

It is strange. Looking back now, at how everything came to this. Then again, you probably don't know what **_this_** is just yet. Of course that would be the case, I guess I should start at the beginning. It started out as an ordinary day...

"Rose...Rose...ROSEMARY WAKE UP!" I heard someone shout as I jolted awake. I looked over to see my best friend, Raven, at the foot of my bed. She has long black hair and sky blue eyes, she is also very tan but she is half Asian."Dude, what time is it?" I groaned, "it is Saturday and I want to sleep in." She just chuckles and rolls her eyes, then goes and flips the light switch. I sit up and glare at her, "What? We didn't finish our marathon last night so I figured we could today!" Right. We were up late watching episodes of supernatural. Season Ten premier was this upcoming Tuesday and we were getting ready to watch it. "You still haven't told me what time it was," I said getting out of my bed and stretching. "Only about 7:20."

7:20...

"RAVEN! Why so early?"

"Well, we are about half way through season eight and we can finish that today and start season nine tomorrow!"

I shook my head at her and went to my bathroom to get ready for today. I looked at my medium-length light brown hair and my light colored brown eyes. I had a tan, but not as dark as Ravens. After a second of staring, I brushed my hair and went to grab my toothpaste. "What the..." I said noticing some liquid on the tube. "Hey, did you do something to my toothpaste?" I asked and when she replied no I just shrugged it away. Maybe it was just my imagination and I should slow down on the horror films plus the supernatural seasons.

***Le Time Skip***

"That finale gets me every time!" Raven just nods in agreement as we get up and turn back on the lights. "Yeah, and the season nine one is worse!" she says. Re-watching that one will almost be worse then watching it the first time. "So where do you want to go?" I look over at her while she is thinking. "We can go to the mall and see if Spencer's or Hot Topic has anything new." So we left.

I hate the mall, but it does have a couple of good stores. But the only people you really see are the preps. Especially the Angelz squad, lead by Kenzlie. If I could, I would rip out all of her red hair and pop her fake boobs. She is kinda short so she always wears like six inch heels and she might as well be working at a strip club with as much clothing as she wears.

Of course, that is who we run into just outside of Hot Topic. "Hey freaks, going to buy some more of your satanic ritual shit?" kenzlie asks, with the rest of her squad laughing. Rolling my eyes, I smart off right back at her, "Look I could sit here insulting you, or I could find you a tic-tac. I mean seriously, you need to hook that up." Raven, going along with it, pulls a pack of gum out of her purse. "Want one? They are mint flavor, it should help!" We both laugh and try to walk around them, but of course she can't leave us alone. "My breath doesn't stink, if it did Alex would have told me as we were making out." She smirked and looked at Raven. Alex is Raven's ex and it was because of this stupid brood, and I almost punched her in her nose job.

"Yeah, well he must not mind. I mean he won't ever get anyone better than Raven. He must be desperate to date you, let alone kiss you! Of course, you are just as desperate to date her seconds, must be sad can't find one of your own." I said, pulling Raven around them and entering the store. We both died of laughter and so did many others in the store who overheard us talking.

After about two hours, hitting a couple of other okay stores, running into the Angelz, and spending some money we were leaving to go home. I had bought a Sleeping with Sirens tee-shirt, some red leggings, a cute black skirt, some new vans, and some accessories. Raven got like triple that. We even stopped at the local tea shop and got some warm, tasty tea. As we were leaving the tea shop, I looked over and could have sworn I saw someone staring at us.

Again, must have been my imagination.

***Le Second Time Skip***

"Bye, be careful!" I yell after Raven as she leaves to go home for the night. She waves and drives off leaving my standing alone in the driveway. I head back inside and sit the table while my mom fixes supper and my dad is setting the table. "How was your day Rosey?" My mom asks. She is medium height with long blonde hair, hazel eyes, and has like no tan. "Mom, it is Rose!" I say as my dad just laughs at us. My dad has dark brown hair and blue eyes, he is also pale. "Good, finished season 8 again with Raven and went to the mall. Got some stuff, told some people off." I said,and my dad laughed. "What happened to make you tell a person off?"

After explaining what all went down, my parents were rolling. They said that I did good standing up for myself and my friend. We ate and my parents talked about their day and then I left to go to my own room. I walked in, flipped on the light, and flopped on my bed. I turned on some music on my ipod and hit shuffle. I found it funny that the first song that played was Carryon my Wayward Son by Kansas. I started singing along and pulled out my sketch pad.

The lights flickered. _Great, _I thought to myself, _I swear if the lights go out while I am drawing this I am going to shoot someone._ I had been working on this piece forever. I was a picture of the season regulars of supernatural with there weapons out in a badass pose. I did not want to mess it up and start over. Of course, that should not be what I am worrying about but I don't know that yet. The lights flicker again, then a couple more times, then not at all. I look over at the clock and it is 10:56 so I decide to just go ahead and sleep. I would hate to pass out in church tomorrow.

***Sorry for all the time skips, but Le Time**** Skip***

Church had been good today, Raven is already over and we have started on the ninth season, oh and the lights are flickering again. We make jokes about grabbing salt and demon proofing the room. "Rosey, honey we are going out for groceries! We will be back soon!" My mom calls and my response is "It is Rose! and Kay, love you!" "You know how Sam doesn't like Dean to call him Sammy? You are the same way with Rosey!" Raven points out and laughs, I join in and hey, she has a point.

After a couple more episodes, the lights continue to flicker and even go out. "Well shit, help me find a flashlight!" I say walking out of my room. "Sure, just grab the salt first" Raven follows me into the living room where, sitting on the couch, a black figure watched us.

"AHHHHHHHHH, RUN!" We both shout at the same time and run back into my room. "Shit, I am being robbed, there is no power, and my parents are gone!" I start freaking out and go to my phone to call for help. Only, it isn't there. "Looking for this." A deep voice questions and I don't even responed, we are already in the kitchen grabbing the salt because that thing, person, or whatever did not get into my room from the living room through the door or window. "Who are you!" I scream and there is no answer. "Hello, yes this is Raven Wong! I am at my friends house, Rosemary Carter, someone is attacking us and we need help...hello?...The call just dropped" Raven almost sobbed out.

"Do not fear, no harm will come to you Rosemary, now your friend is not useful to me so I cannot make the same promise for her." the voice said. I stood in front of her and held my head high. "To kill her, you have to kill me."

I closed my eyes and waited for the end.

I heard a shot ring out.

* * *

**How did y'all like it? This is like my first fanfic and I hope it is good so far. This is a supernatural fic, but I had to introduce you to the main character and get the story going for you! I would love it if you left a review, liked the story, followed the story even! I will try to update often but many of my updates will be from a mobile device so there will be a lot of typos probably so please just leave a review telling me as many as you see and I will fix them! I go to school, cheer, dance, and I am in AP (Advanced Placement XD) classes so my time is kinda taken up a lot. Next chapter will have atleast Dean and Sam in it!**

**Hope you like it!**


	2. Chapter 2

I waited for the pain after hearing the gun go off.

I waited...and waited...and waited. Opening my eyes, I glanced down at myself and saw no wounds on me, then I looked back to Raven and followed what she was starting at, well more like whom. "Oh...my...gosh" I breath out, surprised at what I see. Standing not 10 feet in front of me is a man who is super tall, has long born hair, and hazel eyes. He is wearing two layers of plaid with an undershirt and a leather jacket. Almost immediately, I recognize him as Jared Padalecki...and he was holding a gun pointed at the man who was attacking us.

The man was holding a spot on his side where blood was coming out. "Well ladies, I guess I must take my leave now. But do not worry Rosemary, I will come back for you soon." He smirked as he vanished. The lights flickered back on and blood was on the floor. "Rosemary Carter." Jared said looking at me, and I almost squealed.

"Yes, that is me and this is my friend Raven." I somehow manage to say, while she is behind me still and frozen in shock. "My name is Sam Winchester and I am here to talk to you about something very important." He says putting his gun away and walking closer to us. "What? No you are Jared Padalecki, Sam is just a character you play!" Raven, finally coming out of shock, says to him.

"Yeah, about that, I am not Jared nor am I from this universe. Gabriel sent me here because this is where we thought we would find you." He explained, giving us a small smile. "I need you to come back to my universe and help us." I looked over to Raven and we both couldn't believe what were hearing. Obviously, it seemed like were just being punked. There is no way that any of that could be true so we both started laughing some and she asked, "Where is the hidden camera? You actually had us there for a minute!" We both laughed some more, but we quickly stopped when he just stood there with a bitch face on.

Of course, my parents decided right then to come home. My dad immediately pulled out his knife and my mom paled. "Who the fuck are you?!" My dad all but screamed at Sam. "Well, my name is Sam Winchester. Pleasure to meet you" he said giving a small, awkward smile. "Why the hell are you in my house!?" Oh great, guess it is story time.

***One Long and Crazy Story Later***

"Okay, but why again do you need my daughter?" My mom asked. "She is the only one who an really help. I can't say why just yet, but she will be taken care off." He said. My dad was silent the whole time through the explanation, thinking hard about the new information. He put his hand on my mothers shoulder, "She can go if you can keep that promise." He said sternly, in which Sam gave a small smile and nodded, glancing at me he asked, "So Rosemary will you come?"

"I will come...if Raven can to" I say, not wanting to miss out on this adventure. She smiles and shakes her head yes at him.

"okay. Deal"

***Le Time Skip***

After cleaning up the mess on the floor and saying our goodbyes to our parents (more like Raven telling her parents over the phone what wa happening and them flipping out but agreeing), the three of us were waiting for the appointed time Gabe would be pulling us back through. "What does it feel like? To travel between worlds?" I asked. He started telling me about it when the timer went off on his phone and a bright light started to appear. "Grab my hand and we can jump through together!" He said and we did as we were told.

Holy crap. It almost felt like flying! It wasn't like flying in a plane or like falling, but like just an easy glide across space. My hair was floating all around and when I looked over at Raven, she looked amazing.

All to soon the sensation was over though and we all landed in what looked like the bunker. And in front of us stood a small man with a lollipop in his mouth. He was short, and he had honey colored hair and eyes. He had on a plain tee-shirt with a light colored, short sleeved button-up on. "Gabriel..?" Raven said quietly, but being an arch-angle, he heard her.

"Well hiya ladies!" He said with a toothy grin. "Wow, hi to you to Gabe!" Sam mocked and, in return, got flipped off. "I was including you the ladies!" Gabe said innocently adding "Seeing as you are a girl!"

"Oh bite me Gabriel," Sam pulled a botch face only causing Gabe to smirk and respond with "Gladly!" "Oh would you both quit flirting and behave! We have some guest!" Said a deep, beautiful voice. I looked over to see a tall man, not as tall as Sam, in a black tee-shirt with a plaid shirt over it walking towards us. He has dirty blonde hair, the greenest eyes ever, and freckles.

Dean Winchester. Dude, I am freaking fangirling so hard right now! Of course I don't let it show. "So which of you lovely ladies is Miss Rose?" He asked, flashing us his amazing smile. "That would be her, an I am her bff!" Raven said, holding out her hand and shook his. Afterwards, I shook his hand and I started asking some questions like "what's going on" and "how am I going to fix it" and "where is the food?"

After a couple of hours, I learned that Dean and Castiel were dating, as well as Sam and Gabriel. Also, they suspected something between Kevin and Balthazar was going on but neither had admitted anything yet. These next few days were calm and used for us to get settled into our new home. "So, are you ready to start training?" Dean came up to me and asked. "Hell yeah!" I said, this is gonna be awesome!

* * *

**hello! I hoped you all enjoyed reading this chapter! Thank you to those who followed, favorited, and left a review! You guys are the real MVP's! Lol thank you to everyone who read it though, y'all are awesome! It should be about another week before the next update, but I will try to get it out soon. Please ignore all grammar and spelling mistakes!**

**review, favorite, follow!**

**oh, I also have a Supernatural roleplay for those who want to join! And I do not own supernatural or any character related to supernatural in this story. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Sorry it took so friggen' long to update! I got real busy with school and outside activities, but we have all of Thanksgiving and about three weeks for Christmas out so I should be able to update sooner! I hope you are enjoying reading this and I am open to suggestions! Review or DM to leave me some if you want!**

* * *

The next day, Dean woke me up early so we could start my training. Raven was _going_ to join us but...she is kinda lazy. (Oh well, I still love her!) Plus, she didn't need the training as much as I did, because I am actually going to go on hunts (Plus, that crazy dude who attacked me the day we left my house is still out there somewhere). With the Winchesters.

Just thinking about it makes me smile. I still can't believe that I am here with all of them on this crazy, amazing adventure! And I get to share it with my closest friend in the entire world, it was like a dream come true!

Anyway, back to getting ready. I skip the shower since I am about to do a lot of training and will have to take another one anyway. I put my hair into a french braid and pull on a grey sports bra with a sapphire colored tank, my black and grey Nike Pros, and my Nike sneakers. I leave my make-up undone since I will be showering soon. I head out of my room and head to the kitchen.

At least that is where I meant to end up. Instead, with my luck of course, I got lost and ended up in a colorful room. Gosh, I know it only has been a couple of days since I got here but dang, I will never not get lost in this huge place.

As I look around the room, I notice that the colors on the walls were light and soft. Three of the walls were a soft and light brown, and the fourth wall was a honey golden color. There was nothing in the room, so I check the closet and, yeah, there is definitely some interesting things in there. Like, baby stuff.

"What the hell?" I whisper to myself and I pull out a photo album and skim through. It was pictures of Sam and Gabriel mostly, and Sam looked...pregnant? _Okay, so that explains the room and all the stuff, but what about the child?_ Just as I think that, my stomach drops to my knees. _Oh my...did he have a miscarriage?_ I continue flipping through the album and at the very end is about five pictures of the couple holding a baby (wrapped in a pink blanket so I am assuming a girl) looking so happy. As I see the pictures, I almost feel sad.

"She is beautiful, ain't she?" came a familiar, deep voice behind me. I slam the book close and turn around so quickly I almost fall. Dean is standing there, with a small and sad smile. "I am so sorry! I was on my way to the kitchen...but...I..kinda got lost." I say, quietly and he shakes his head at me. "It isn't a problem, this place is so big so that doesn't surprise me. Come on, lets get you fulled up so we can start." he turns to walk out the door. With one last glace at the room, I look back and then walk out. closing the door behind me.

* * *

We walked to the kitchen in silence. The whole time I wanted to as about the little girl, but I could tell it was a sore spot that he wasn't ready to talk about. At least not to me. "What do you want for breakfast?" he asked me while he gets himself some orange juice. "Uhhh, cereal should work just fine for me." I say walking to the cabinets. After about thirty minutes of eating and talking, Sam comes down. "Heya Sam!" I say and when I look at him, I remember the pictures of him hold the small child. I want to ask but I am not sure how great of an idea that would be. Dean turns around from where he is making coffee to ask if Sam wants any. "Hey Rosey, good morning. Yes, Dean, coffee sounds amazing."

After Dean drinks his coffee, we leave to go work out at the gym. "So," I ask, "what kind of training will I be doing today?"

"Not much, just a few different test to measure your strengths and weaknesses. We will build a work out schedule around that."

I just nod my head at him as we arrive to the doors that lead into the gym. _The gym probably won't be the best in the world. I mean, the Men of Letters didn't really work out anything but the brain._ I think as I enter and I swear, my jaw broke it was hanging open so wide. I mean this place was huge. It had to be the size of at least _TWO_ football fields! There was a pool, a track, every single work-out machine anyone could ever imagine, and so much more! "Wow, this place is amazing!" I mange to say after gaping at the 5-star level gym.

"Yeah, it is pretty cool." he says, smiling proudly to himself. "How the crap did all this get here, I know for a fact that the Men of Letters never would have had this!?" He laughs at me and starts walking to the track, and I follow. "Well, having three angel companions can have it's perks!"

"Okay, so I am going to test your running. How fast are you, how long can you run, and all that good stuff will be today." I walk onto the track and get in the middle lane. The first test is how fast I can run, so I get in a starting position and when he says go I take off. I ran as fast as I could, which probably wasn't that fast, I have always been and endurance runner. When I get done with that lap, he lets me grab a drink and then has me do that same thing with the next lane. Eventually I do it with all of the lanes, and Dean actually looks impressed. After about an hour, he says that we can stop for the day and I go and grab a shower.

* * *

_**Dean's**** POV**_

After Rosemary jumps in the shower, I head back to the kitchen, Castiel and Sam are both sitting at the table. I walk up to Cas and plant a kiss on his cheek. "Good morning baby." He smiles, "Good morning Dean." I sit down and think about this morning finding Rose in the old nursery. "What happened?" Cas said looking at me confused. I forgot about him being able to practically read my mind. "Rosemary got lost trying to find the kitchen this morning and she found the nursery." I say, glancing at Sammy, who looks up startled at me. His eyes are already filling with tears. "What happened in there," he chokes out. "She found the photo album, but she only got to the pictures of you holding the baby."

He lets out a small sob. Before I have time to comfort him, Gabriel pops in and pulls him into an embrace. After telling him why Sam was upset, he popped back to there room.

* * *

_**Back to Rosemary's POV**_

After showering, I blow dry my hair and curl it. I then put on some light make-up, no eyeliner today, and slip into my grey skinny jeans and white supernatural shirt that has a picture of the Winchesters as the animals they are referred to as. I then pull on my red vans and go find Raven. She is still asleep and it is already 10:38! I try and think of what I could do to wake her up the best way possible, then I remember my violin. I run back and grab it. Coming back into her room, I pull out the violin and bow. _It's not even tuned, that just makes it better! hahahahaha!_ I say place the violin on my shoulder, using my head to hold it in place. I bring my bow up to the string and bend down really low. When I get right next to her ear, I pull the bow across the _E string_.

"OH MY BLOODY HELL! WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!" She screams, launching herself onto the floor holding her ear. I fall to the floor holding my stomach, I am laughing so freaking hard! "That is what you get!" I say in between my almost uncontrollable laughter. She glares at me, holding up her middle finger, she hisses a _"Bitch!"_ before heading towards the bathroom to get ready. I yell a quick "jerk" at her before joining everyone at the table.

When I got there, all I saw were Dean, Castiel, and Kevin. "Heya Cas and Kev, what's up?" I say taking a seat next to the prophet. "What was with the screaming a minute ago?" he asks me, and I crack up again. "I woke Raven up by playing a sour note in her with my violin!" Deans starts laughing with me and high-fives me, Kevin nods in approval, and Cas smiles small-y at me. "Remind me to never ask you to wake me up." He says playfully.

**A Le Time Skip Because they are Cool!**

We were all sitting in the meeting room (?) discussing possible hunts and just random things. Sam looked really tired and his eyes were a little red. Gabe was the same way. For some odd reason, I want to go and hug them, just to tell them everything is okay. Like that would really help, and plus...

I don't even know why they are so upset.

* * *

**What is up my peepz! (^.^)**

**...I mean, hello! I really hope you enjoyed this chapter (after a super long wait) and please leave a like, review, subscribe, or anything. The more you do, the more I want to post and update! JS. So I hope all of you have an awesome, fun-filled Thanksgiving! I am so thankful for all of y'all who read my story, reviewed, and followed! You get a cookie!**

**(,.";:) -There is your chocolate chip cookie! (or whatever your favorite cookie is)**


	4. Chapter 4

After we eat lunch, Gabriel took me to train some more. It was kinda awkward walking with him, as he wasn't his usual hyper self. I had already figured out they were upset because I reminded them of their child when I accidentally found her room. Obviously, something bad had happened to her and they still weren't over it. I really wish I knew what happened, but I didn't know if I should ask.

Taking a deep breath, I build up the courage to ask him. Since he was already upset, it would be best to do it know then to bring it up again later. "Gabriel, can I ask you something?" He smirks, "Well, seeing as you already did, then yes you can." I roll my eyes and make a _tch_ sound. "What happened to the child in those pictures?" I ask quietly. He stops walking and sighs. "Mary. Her name was Mary Argi Winchester. She was born on December 14th, and she was the most beautiful baby I have ever seen. Other than myself of course," he smiled sadly at his small joke. "When we were getting everything ready for her first birthday we were attacked. It wasn't anything horrible or hard to handle, but it distracted all of us long enough for her to be taken. Haven't been able to find her yet.." he brought his hand to wipe away a couple of tears.

I start to tear up hearing him say that. Then I get mad. My parents, the Carter's, found me on the side of the road when I was an infant. To think, people just throw away their children while others can't have their own or something like what happened to Mary. "Are you okay?" I ask him and he looks at me and gives a small smile. "Yeah kiddo, I will be fine. Now, let's go get you trained and maybe you can go on a hunt the next time we find one."

"Hell yeah!" I pump my fist in the air. We talk a bit more on the way, and even race. It seems like the awkward tension is pretty much gone for now. Thank goodness!

* * *

After about two hours of training and fitness test, I take a break for a quick snack. Gabe comes over to me and looks thoroughly impressed at my skills. "Have you ever trained or worked out before?" he ask me, and I shake my head. "Just did track for one year and then did cheer for a short time." He looks confused at me, "Really? That's odd. Your level is almost matched to Dean or Sam's level...plus you don't seem overly tired."

I think about what he is telling me and come to the realization that he is right. It is very odd how energetic I still am and how fit. This isn't the first weird thing like that to happen to me (other than traveling to another world). I call it actually having the force with me, since I love Star Wars, anyway I can move things just a little when I want. I would think I was going crazy but Raven witnessed my doing it so...plus weird dreams. "When did all this start?" Gabe asked me, and I stare at him. "How did you...?

"I can read minds. Now when did all of that start?"

* * *

I go up to my room to get a quick bath and then walk into the meeting room to see Kevin is there. "OMG, your Kevin!" This was my first time meeting him since he was gone the first day. "Oh, hey. You must be Rosemary, I am Kevin Tran." he sticks out his hand for me to shake and I go in for a hug instead. We sit and talk for a minute about different things and it turns out we are a lot alike. "Well, aren't you two adorable." I hear a British accent speak. Turning my head, I see Balthazar with a drink in his hand walking towards us. He sits next to Kevin and pulls the young man into his lap.

"So...are you two official right now?" I ask,smiling at how utterly adorable they look together. "As of two days ago, yes we are." Balthy replies while taking a small slip of what ever was in his glass. If I had to guess, it would be alcohol. Then I fell someone tackle me, and familiar laughter. "Hey Raven, whats up?" I turn to look at her and she is wearing a bright red shirt with black lettering that reads _"Saving People, Hunting Things, The Family Business"_ with some black skinny jeans and black toms. "Oh, nothing much. Just talking with everyone who I happen to stumble upon! BTW, I overheard Castiel and Gabriel talking about you."_  
_

Me? They were discussing me, what for? "Ah yes, it is quickly spreading about your natural athletic ability. But, there is much more than that, is there?" Balthy asked, and Raven looked at me funny. "What is he talking about?" Before I could answer her, Gabriel walked in followed by Cas, Sam, and Dean. "We are talking about how we think she has powers for lack of a better word." I stare at him like _WTF you talking about?_ "Well, think about it, Rosey, You can do things slightly and you have the best none trained physical ability. No, I am not pulling a Harry Potter and saying you are a wizard..."

"Witch" Me and Raven correct him at the same time. "Whatever, I am saying, however, you do seem to have some power. Why, I have no idea but we will find out. But, you have passed all the test so the next hunt we find, you can come along." Gabe concluded and sat in Sam's lap while Dean and Cas sit by me and Raven. "Seriously?! YEASSSS, I am so ready to kill some evil!" I shout and high five Raven. "To bad I can't go with you, but I will be fine here." She says, almost sadly with a hint of joy that she doesn't have to work out. She hates it so much.

"Oh no, you will come, you will just do the research." I say.

"What! That's no fun!"

* * *

In the next few days, we found a hunt. It seemed fairly simple, just being a ghost terrorizing and killing people. Just a simple salt and burn for everyone else, but for Raven and me, it was so exciting to go on our first hunt! Sam was going with us and going to help me against the ghost, and do any FBI or Ranger type thing because we are still to young looking to pull that off. So we head off to the town of Hot Springs, Arkansas.

And by that I mean, Gabe poofed us there with a car of our own to use. We head off and find us a motel, getting two separate rooms side by side. "So, I guess me and Raven will get started on information about any past kills in this town and you can go do what you do!" I say, and Sam agrees to it and takes off. Raven pulls out her computer and looks up past deaths. There have been a few but none to crazy or horrible. Until we get to the death of Lauren Grey Ashanti. She died about one year ago. We clicked on her article. It didn't pull up much so we found the police records, hacked into them, and read about her death details:

***!Warning, very gross and horrible death. Not to detail but also not for younger readers, this is one of the reasons why it is rated M. The deaths in the cases will only get worse from here. You have been warned.!***

**_Lauren Grey Ashanti_**

_Miss Ashanti was a happy, beautiful college girl full of potential. She was at her parents house visiting from her college on break when someone broke into the house. The person involved in her death made small cuts all over her body, making satanic looking symbols. He then proceeded to  
__cut her organs out slowly until she died of blood loss and heart failure. He then mauled her dead body, eating some parts of her. When the police found him, he was almost completely covered in her blood. Before police could retain him, he slit his throat and died._

***!Okay, death details over. You can continue as regularly.!***

I almost puked seeing the pictures on the report. Raven looks so pale and sickly, I am scared she might actually pass out. "Wow...no wonder she is angry...do you see that!" she looks at me and I just exit out of the page for her. "Yeah, I saw it and I will see it again in my nightmares. Might need to call Sam and tell him we might have a lead on who the ghost is." She nods and I pull out my phone. I dial Sammy's number and he picks up quickly.

"Yeah?"-S

I tell him all the details and describe everything for him.

"Okay then, that sounds right. The most recent victim of hers is Jackson Russel. I am going to go interview his family and see if there was any relation. The way she is killing them sounds how she was kill, except in pieces. He was only killed by small cuts everywhere leading to loss of blood death, the one before that was ripped out organs. I will che-" The line suddenly went dead. I redail and nothing happens. No ringing no nothing!

"Raven, Sam is in trouble! We gotta go!" I say trying to figure out how to locate him.

This is not going to be good.

* * *

**Haha, two updates in one week? Call me on a roll! I might even have another one for Friday! Please ignore spelling and such I will fix it when I notice it! Please review, follow, and/or favorite! I would really love it and you (o.o)**

**Lol, thank you so much for reading my fic and I hope you like it! Remember I have a Supernatural Roleplay you can join and I would love to have you! Have a great thanksgiving and you rock!**

**I do not own Supernatural. If I did Bobby and Gabriel would be alive (Gabe is, He just hasn't come out of hiding yet) and Destiel/Sabriel would be canon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I hope you all had an awesome Thanksgiving! I know I said I would update last Friday, but I got super busy! Anyway, thank you all who have followed and favorited this story! Big thanks to my two reviewers, Funkypanda and Amachnowski!**

**You two get a cookie! *Chocolate chip!* Haha, but really thank you to all who read it, it is my first story so I know it is not spectacular, but I am proud of it! Anyway, who is ready for Christmas? I know I am because I get to see family and eat food! Anyway, on with the story!**

**Warning, lots of language in this chapter!**

* * *

I start packing things in a bag to take where-ever when we find Sam. Raven is trying to reach the others on how to find him and the ghost. I pick up the salt, an iron crowbar, many other types of iron weapons, flashlights, and a few guns just in case. By the time I am done packing, Raven runs in with her computer and starts typing like mad. "Dean told me how to activate his tracker on his phone and Gabriel will be here with a car in a while so we can all go get him!" She said, not one looking away from her computer.

"Good, I don't think we could make it in time to save him by running!" I say. "Yeah, for real!...YES! I know where he is." She jumps up and writes down the address and directions. "Dammit, where is Gabe?!" I say, each second we wait is another he could be in trouble. "Fuck it, we are hijacking a car of our own and he can catch up later!"

***Le Time Skip***

We get there in a small Ford Toris, that we stole obviously, and grab our weapons. We walk quietly onto the property. It is an old, like extremely old house with rotted wood and broken, dirty glass everywhere. This must have been the girls house and no one would live here after what happened. Raven and me split up to cover more ground, she takes the upstairs while I take the bottom. I walk into the living room and instantly smell rotting, decayed flesh. Gagging, I shine my light around the room and see the bloodstains on the carpet where she was killed. I walk closer to it and noticed something odd.

The reason there still was a horrid smell, was because not the full corpse had been taken out of the house, there was still some internal (or at least, supposed to be internal) organs shriveled up. "Oh...my...no wonder she couldn't rest, some of her was left at the scene of her death..." I say to no one. Eventually, the smell becomes to much and I vomit. I stand up and wipe my mouth, frowning because I had to wipe it with my sleeve. I dig around the room some more and come across and weird looking pendent. "No fucking way!" I say, this is big. That is when I feel my phone buzz, and while trying to check the text, I am flung across the room. I didn't even feel the impact of what I hit.

I heard glass shatter, I felt something wet going down my head, and some slight pain. Not even checking the damage, I stand up weakly and look at my attacker. The sight of her is almost enough to make me vomit once again. She is worse then the picture from the police report. She was thin, like _paper thin_, her dark hair looked unkept and, at the very end part, like blood had dried on it. There was blood pouring from her eyes that made her look like she was crying, and her stomach area was almost just a hole to her inside. I go to hit her with the crowbar made of iron, and when she vanishes, I run upstairs as best as I can to Raven.

_***Smack***_

I almost fall back at the sudden impact with a solid figure when I feel arms wrap around me preventing it from happening. Looking up I see Sam, a tiny bit bloody because of scratches but nonetheless, okay. Raven looks concerned, but otherwise good as well. "Rose...what happened to you?!" She screams, not when she is asking me the question, but right after at the sight of the mangled spirit. "Living room...organs...need...burn..." I say weakly, damn I must be losing a lot of blood because I feel light headed and can barely speak.

Sam practically picks me up and runs down stairs. I manage to stay conscious long enough to help Raven keep the ghost off of him for the salt&amp;burn, then the whole worlds spins for one last time and everything becomes dark.

* * *

_***Raven's P.O.V. while trying to find Sam in the house***_

While Rosemary runs off into a the living room, I head up the old, wooden stairs. They creek with each step I take and the noise is so freaking annoying! When I get up stairs, I see there are about five rooms. I walk to the one farthest from the stairs to start, figuring I can work my way back and hopefully find what might be keeping Lauren here. She was cremated, I looked that up before while Rose was on the phone with Sam, so something had to have been forgotten. The first one I got to looked to be what was the girls room. The walls were a grey blue color, and the room was decorated in soft blues and blacks.

I searched for any clue on Sam or the girl but found nothing. I moved on to the next two rooms, which was a bathroom and what appeared to be a guest room. No luck in those either. In the fourth room, however, I found Sam laying unconscious on a small futon. This room was set up like a game room, except there was no longer any games. I ran over to Sam and shook him a few times.

He opened his eyes finally and stared at me. "Ra...ven? What happened?" He asked looking around. "Well, the ghost took you here." I said. I explained the situation to him and then sent a text to Rosemary saying I found him and we were on our way. "Well let's go." I say, but first we look around the room for anything of import when we hear a loud crash. Sam bolts without any hesitation towards the sound and I follow behind not all closely.

I make it to them in time to see Rose smack into Sam. She looks extremely pale and weak and that is when I notice her neck is covered in blood, as well as her hair. I ask her whats wrong, but before I can hear her response, I notice the spirit and scream. We manage to make it to the living room where Rose informed us of organs that were left. Not a second has passed since we got rid of the spirit before Rose is out of it.

"ROSEMARY!"

* * *

_***Back to the regular P.O.V.***_

I open my eyes, not remembering ever closing them to go to sleep. I feel a dull pain in the back of my head and groan as I get up and try to recall what happened. There was screaming and blood and glass, but why? Oh well, might as well get some breakfast while trying to figure it out. I walk down to the noisy kitchen and stand there for a minute before everyone notices me and becomes silent. Raven stands up and practically tackles me with a huge, whispering "I am so glad you are okay" and leads me to the table.

Oh shit. Was I badly hurt? "Yes, not fatally, but you gave everyone a huge scare." Castiel said, and Sam turned to me. "Do you not remember what happened?" he asked. I shook my head no at him, "You were not into a bunch of glass when dealing with the ghost. We managed to stop the bleeding and heal you up, but you wouldn't wake." Gabriel said.

What? Well that fucking sucks, I probably have brain damage now.

After eating, I decided to hang out with Kevin and Raven for the day. Balthazar was with the other two angels on some business, Dean and Sam were off to do another hunt, so it left us to figure out what to do. We decided to watch movies while pigging out. I even showed Kevin the show _Supernatural_ on Netflix. Just a few of my favorite ones. After lunch, I left them to go and train some so I could be alone to think for a while. I couldn't remember a damn thing from yesterday, but there was something important that I needed to remember. What was it!? DAMMIT!

"You okay?" it was Balthazar, who apparently had come home early. They weren't supposed to be back until tomorrow. "No, there is something from the case yesterday that I need to remember but just can't!" He came up and patted me on the shoulder, "Yes, well, when and if you remember, then tell us otherwise, don't worry about it okay?" and with that he left, probably to go see Kevin.

I did not sleep good that night. All I could think about was what I forgot.

* * *

**Hello my lovelies! I hope you like this chapter, I tried to make it a little longer and to make it less cheesy. But I don't think it worked out that way but I like cheese so it is okay! Haha,so I would die if you left a review, followed, or even favorited this story! You guys rock and I want to here back from you so I can make the story as awesome as possible! Sorry for all the language and stuff in this chapter! Love y'all, bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello guys! Thank you all who have read this story, but I am sorry to inform you that I will be putting it on hiatus for now. Actually, I am just rewriting it because I hate where I am currently going with it and it just hasn't been what I wanted it to be. I feel that I could make it so much better if I approached it a different way. I don't know how long it will be until I am done rewriting it, but I am not going to post any of the new chapters and until I get them all finished that way I can update weekly or something. Thank you again for supporting the story and I am sorry this happened.**


End file.
